OS: Je déteste le Nouvel An
by Gwen who
Summary: Lorsque Raven demande à sa sœur adoptive et meilleure amie Clarke de l'accompagner au gala du Nouvel An, la blonde ne s'attend pas à rencontrer une personne qui va changer le cours de sa soirée et de sa vie. Tout ça parce que Raven déteste le Nouvel An.


**Coucou tout le monde. A quelques jours de la nouvelle année et nouvelle décennie, je vous livre cet OS qui n'a été relu que par moi. **

**Cela fait plusieurs mois que je voulais vous livrer un OS sur ****_The 100_****,l'inspiration n'était pas de mon côté jusqu'à cette période de fêtes. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

-Je déteste le Nouvel An ! s'exclame Raven en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés de Clarke.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demande sa meilleure amie, sa sœur adoptive.

La brune souffle un bon coup, se demandant où vit sa sœur adoptive depuis 3 ans. Parce que c'est la deuxième année qu'elle n'est pas déployée pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, ce qui convient très bien à la brune même si elle trouve cela injuste pour les autres soldats, certains qui sont parents et qui doivent fêter Noël loin de leurs enfants. Mais, elle relativise en se disant que ce n'est pas elle qui choisit les affectations et les ordres de mission.

-Clarke, sérieusement ? Lève ta tête de tes bouquins !

-Hein, quoi ? Demande la blonde en levant justement la tête de son manuel d'anatomie, donnant raison par la même occasion à sa sœur adoptive.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tes partiels se sont terminés hier et tu es encore en train de réviser, tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'après le premier semestre, vient le second ? Ironise Clarke. Et sinon, depuis quand tu détestes les fêtes de fin d'années ?

-Tu m'as quand même écouté, je suis touchée, ironise à son tour la brune.

-Raven, alors ?

-Depuis, que je suis obligée de me rendre au gala du Nouvel An, comme l'année dernière.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible, répond avec philosophie l'étudiante en médecine.

-Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller.

La blonde semble comprendre le fond du problème. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le fait de se rendre à ce gala qui énerve Raven, non. Mais c'est le fait que c'est son supérieur qui l'y oblige. Et aussi, qu'elle n'a personne pour l'accompagner.

-Je viens avec toi, si tu veux, au moins tu pourras décompresser loin des militaires, propose Clarke.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? L'interroge la militaire avec un sourire en regardant Clarke.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclame la blonde avec un sourire qui s'estompe , heu, ça va dire que je vais devoir porter une robe ? S'inquiète Clarke.

-Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça ? Se moque Raven.

Clarke fait une moue adorable aux yeux de la brune avant secouer négativement la tête comme un enfant pourrait le faire.

-Mais, ça veut dire que toi aussi ? Demande l'apprentie médecin en retrouvant le sourire.

-Ah non, moi je dois porter mon uniforme, répond Raven avec une moue désabusée.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Abby ? Tente la jeune blonde.

-Nope, elle est de garde cette année et j'avais déjà été l'année dernière avec elle. De plus, même si elle avait pu se libérer, je ne doute pas un seul instant que le général Kane lui aurait demandé de l'accompagner.

Abby est la mère de Clarke et la mère adoptive de Raven. Il y a un peu plus de 10 ans maintenant, elle a perdu son époux, ingénieur lors d'une expérience qui a mal tournée. Abby et Clarke ont eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la perte de Jake. Mais c'est à cette époque que Raven, l'une des amies de Clarke avait été placé dans un foyer après la mort de sa mère d'une overdose. Clarke avait presque supplier sa mère d'accueillir la jeune latina. Argan qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa meilleure amie après avoir perdue son père.

Il arrive parfois que la blonde culpabilise d'avoir sortit cet argument, surtout quand elle se souvient du visage triste et des larmes qui perlaient les yeux de sa mère. Mais, elle ne regrette absolument pas que sa mère ait cédé. Grâce à cela, Raven a évité d'être placée dans une famille d'accueil qui ne l'aurait accepté que pour la pension qu'elle représentait. Au départ, Raven ne voulait pas venir habiter avec les deux Griffin, même si Clarke était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle connaissait bien Abby, elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Abby l'avait alors compris et avait passé un marché avec la jeune brune. Ce n'était en aucun cas de la pitié et même si la jeune était la meilleure amie de sa fille, voir sa seule amie en ces temps là, elle exigeait que cela n'impacte pas leur résultats scolaires et s'attendait à des bonnes de la part des deux adolescentes. Elle ne leur mettait une pression insupportable, mais elle connaissait les capacités de sa fille biologique et celles de sa fille adoptive. Elle savait qu'elles seraient toutes les deux capables d'accomplir de grandes choses.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée puisque aujourd'hui âgées toutes deux de 26 ans, l'une était ingénieur au sein de l'armée de l'air et l'autre était interne en traumatologie. Même si leur métier sont bien différents, cela n'empêche pas les deux jeunes femmes d'être très proches et pas même un garçon aura raison de leur complicité, comme l'a prouvé l'histoire avec un certain Finn. Ce dernier avait essayé de sortir avec les deux jeunes femmes – en même temps – mais au lieu de se détester, elles s'étaient toutes les deux venger de lui, en commençant par lui mettre, chacune leur tour un bon coup de poing et pour la seule et unique fois de leur vie, elles s'étaient goulûment embrassées. Une expérience qu'elles ne souhaitent absolument pas recommencer parce qu'elles sont presque sœurs et que c'est dégueux.

-D'ailleurs, ça ne te gêne pas qu'elle fréquente le général Kane ? Reprend la brune en allumant la télévision après une longue journée à plancher sur le moteur d'avions.

-Tu sais qu'il s'appelle Marcus ? La questionne Clarke en fermant définitivement son manuel pour pouvoir discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

-Je sais, mais c'est un général et il travaille sur la même base que moi, ce qui fait de lui mon supérieur.

-Tu n'as pas toujours eu autant de respect pour la hiérarchie, se moque Clarke.

-Eh ! S'offense Raven en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Et bien, papa est mort depuis 10 ans et je suis heureuse que ma mère ait retrouvé quelqu'un, elle n'allait pas rester seule toute sa vie alors qu'elle est encore jeune. Et Marcus est quelqu'un de bien, même si il faut apprendre à le connaître un peu et percer sa carapace d'homme froid. Et toi ?

-Moi ? S'étonne la militaire.

-Oui, toi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses. Tu penses que Marcus est bon pour Abby ?

La brune réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu plus objective que Clarke dans un sens parce que le souvenir de Jake Griffin est moins présent que pour la blonde. A dire vrai, elle ne connaît que très peu le général Kane mais la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Abby, elle l'a vu sourire. Un vrai sourire qui atteignait ses yeux et c'est suffisant à ses yeux. Abby est plus sa mère que sa mère biologique ne l'était. C'est peut être injuste de penser cela, mais la mère de Raven préférait l'alcool et la drogue à sa fille et cette dernière s'est très souvent sentit délaissée, même si elle aimait sa mère, et que sa mort l'a énormément touché, dans un sens, elle remercie le ciel d'avoir été adoptée par la suite par Abby.

-Oui, je pense qu'il est bon avec elle et pour elle. Tu as vu comme elle recommence à sourire ? Pas qu'elle ne souriait pas avec nous mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, elle a parfois le regard dans le vide de tout soucis comme elle pouvait avoir lorsque mon père était en vie.

-De toute façon, j'ai déjà prévenu le général que si il faisait du mal à Abby, je m'occuperais de son cas, affirme sérieusement Raven en arrêtant son choix sur un programme automobile.

-Je croyais que tu lui devais le respect ou un truc comme ça ? S'étonne Clarke en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, bon peut être, mais il s'agit d'Abby, ne va pas me dire que tu n'as pas eu une conversation sérieuse avec lui aussi, je ne te croirais pas.

-C'est vrai que je lui ai peut-être et je dis bien peut-être rappeler que j'étais en médecine et que je savais comment tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de traces.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? S'esclaffe la brune.

-Si, pourquoi ?

-T'es vraiment trop drôle ! En plus, je vois très bien la scène un peu comme avec… C'était quoi son nom à ce gars quand on a fêté ton admission dans ton programme d'interne ?

-Roan, répond Clarke. Et ne me parle plus jamais de ce type, il avait clairement trop bu et je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à danser avec lui.

-La tête qu'il faisait lorsque tu l'a menacé, tes yeux lançaient des éclats de glaces, je m'en souviendrais probablement toute ma vie et je le raconterais à tes enfants !

-Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas intérêt parce que moi aussi j'ai plein de dossier sur toi, ne l'oublies pas, la menace faussement Clarke.

Raven se détourne de la télévision pour lui tirer la langue, ce qui a pour résultat de faire rire Clarke. Il est vrai que la brune porte toujours son uniforme et que de voir la militaire, en uniforme, les cheveux tirés et ramenés en chignon, tirer la langue comme une enfant de trois ans a quelque chose de comique.

-Du coup, c'est robe longue de soirée, je suppose ? Redemande Clarke.

-Tu as tout compris. Et ne fait pas cette tête, tu seras la plus belle !

-Ouais, enfin, tu me devras une faveur !

-Autre que celle de te laisser vivre dans mon appartement sur la base parce que tu voulais avoir un semblant d'indépendance mais que payer un loyer avec ta misérable paye d'interne c'est compliqué et que de cette façon tu es à moins de 10 minutes de l'hôpital ? Lui rappelle gentiment Raven.

-Oui, bon ça va ! Fait mine de se vexer Clarke avec un grand sourire. Mais je fais ça uniquement pour toi !

-Je sais, lui répond Raven, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Les deux jeunes femmes se font un câlin sur le canapé avant que Clarke ne râle devant le choix du programme. La blonde et la brune se chamaillent gentiment pendant le reste de la soirée. La brune étant ravie que la sa colocataire et amie se détende et laisse de côté ses manuels, surtout maintenant que les partiels de la blonde sont finis.

Les semaines suivantes passent à une vitesse affolante aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes qui se retrouvent à se préparer pour le gala du Nouvel An. Raven, comme promis enfile son uniforme, celui de cérémonie avec la jupe droite bleue marine, la chemise blanche, la cravate et la veste avec son grade et ses décorations. Elle s'est pour une fois autorisée à un peu plus de maquillage que d'ordinaire, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle aime particulièrement. Elle n'est pas contre un peu de mascara et une crème pour améliorer son teint, mais cela s'arrête là.

De son côté, Clarke a trouvé une jolie robe noire en velours, elle était à manche longue avec un joli décolleté en forme de coeur, mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Elle avait pour une fois décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés et les avaient légèrement ondulés pour leur donner de la forme. En guise de boucles d'oreilles, elle mit les longs pendentifs que lui avait offert sa mère et Raven à un Noël et elle garde sa chaîne de toujours autour du cou pour seul bijoux. N'étant pas non plus, très portée sur le maquillage, elle a seulement appliqué un far à paupière très clair avec un trait d'eyes liner et du mascara, travaillant tout de même son teint pour paraître moins fatiguée, même si ses jours de vacances lui ont fait du bien.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes se sont rendues à la réception qui se tient sur la base. Lorsqu'elles arrivent, la plupart des convives sont déjà présents.

-J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la fausse aux ours, glisse Raven à l'oreille de Clarke qui pouffe.

-Tu les côtoies tous les jours, c'est la même chose ? Lui demande la blonde. Et puis, toi au moins, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un morceau de viande au milieu de loups affamés.

-Tu parles, tous les mêmes qu'on porte ou non un uniforme. En plus, ta robe est très sage et le premier qui te fait un commentaire, n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place.

-Je ne vais pas me gêner. Tiens, ce n'est pas Marcus là bas ? Demande soudainement Clarke en voyant le compagnon de sa mère.

-Si, c'est bien lui, répond Raven.

-Tu viens, nous allons le saluer et au moins, si ils nous voient avec le général peut-être que les militaires nous laisseront tranquilles.

-Tu as toujours le droit de rêver. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, il est déjà en pleine conversation.

Clarke soupire, bien qu'elle aime Raven de tout son coeur, de façon purement fraternel, elle n'a pas envie de passer la soirée à repousser tous les mâles en mal de sexe après des longs mois de mission. De plus, elle pense que ce serait très mal poli de ne pas aller saluer son beau père, surtout qu'ils ont fêter Noël tous ensemble il y a une semaine et qu'elle s'entend très bien avec lui et qu'elle a encore pu constater à quel point sa mère semble plus heureuse.

-Le temps qu'on avance, il nous verra bien. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il ne va pas nous manger.

La brune se résout à suivre sa meilleure amie en direction du nouveau compagnon d'Abby. En avançant, elle reconnaît les deux militaires en pleine discussion avec le général. L'un est pilote et la deuxième est dans les forces spéciales. D'après ce que Raven sait, elle est un an plus jeune qu'elle mais elle manie tous les types d'armes à la perfection et pourrait tuer quelqu'un avec seulement son petit doigt. Et d'après ce que l'ingénieure a comprit, son mentor n'est autre que la seule colonel des forces spéciales. La seule femme à s'être imposée dans un milieu d'homme.

L'homme qui discute avec Marcus est le premier à les voir arriver et il doit dire quelque chose au général puisque ce dernier relève la tête et sourit légèrement en les voyant arriver. Raven n'a pas peur du général, mais disons, que de le côtoyer parce qu'il est le compagnon de sa mère et dans la maison de cette dernière est très différent que de venir le saluer dans un gala guindé sur la base. Et même si Raven aurait du mal à l'avouer, le cinquantenaire a de l'allure dans son uniforme avec ses deux étoiles brodés sur ses épaulettes. Avoir un général deux étoiles en face de soi peut être impressionnant surtout lorsqu'on est simple capitaine comme Raven.

-Général, salut la brune en levant sa main droite au niveau de sa tempe comme le veut le salut réglementaire.

-Repos Capitaine, lui dit le général. Clarke, je suis surpris de vous voir, poursuit Marcus en faisant la bise à la blonde.

-Quand ma sœur me demande de l'accompagner, je ne vais pas dire non, répond avec un sourire l'interne.

-Je me souviens que tu as pas mal râlé, la taquine Raven.

-La compagnie des militaires ne vous est pas plaisante ? Lui demande la jeune femme en compagnie du général.

-Je serais folle de répondre que non, puisque je vis sur la base et que ma sœur est militaire, mais je déteste les galas.

-Elle est plus à l'aise dans son immonde blouse, murmure Raven comme une confidence.

-On en parle de vos treillis ? Lui rétorque l'apprentie médecin. Au moins, mes chaussures sont plus confortables que vos rangers !

-Je ne peux pas vous donner tord, rigole Marcus. Au fait, je vous présente le sergent Octavia Blake et le capitaine Bellamy Blake.

-Nous nous connaissons avec le capitaine Reyes, intervient pour la première fois le capitaine Blake.

-J'ai le plaisir d'imaginer de nouvelles façons pour éviter que les pilotes ne bousillent trop rapidement les avions.

-Dites tout de suite que nous ne sommes pas soigneux ! Fait mine de s'offusquer le pilote.

-Mais je le dis !

Le général ainsi qu'Octavia Blake rigolent franchement en voyant le pilote et l'ingénieure s'affronter gentiment tandis que Clarke se tape le front de dépit.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes médecin, demande le pilote en direction de la blonde pour changer la conversation.

-C'est cela et vous êtes donc pilote ?

-Vous allez échanger des banalités et énoncer des choses évidentes ? Se moque Raven en voyant la blonde et le brun interagir.

-On t'a demandé ton avis ? Rétorque sa meilleure amie avec un grand sourire.

-Nope, rétorque l'ingénieure en souriant largement.

Le sergent et le capitaine Blake se regardent discrètement pendant que les deux jeunes femmes se chamaillent. Et même si les ressemblances physiques entre la blonde et la brune sont inexistantes, ils ne fait aucun doute pour les deux militaires qu'elles sont bien sœurs. Surtout qu'elles leur rappellent leur propres chamailleries, qui existent toujours même si ils sont tous les deux adultes.

Lorsque Bellamy croise le regard de son oncle, le général Marcus Kane, ce dernier sait que son filleule est en train du succomber au charme des Griffin comme lui même est tombé sous le charme d'Abby.

-Pour répondre à votre question, je suis bien pilote et contrairement à ce que pense le Capitaine Reyes, je n'abîme pas les avions, parce que je suis assez malheureux quand je ne peux pas piloter.

-Et si nous parlions d'autres choses que des avions ? Propose Octavia en voyant que l'ingénieure est prête à répondre à son frère.

Même si une des seules femmes des forces spéciales sait que ce sont des taquineries, elle préfère dévier la conversation avant que cela ne deviennent plus virulentes. Elle ne connaît pas l'ingénieure mais elle ne semble pas être une de ces personnes qui abandonne rapidement et surtout elle connaît l'entêtement dont peut faire preuve Bellamy. Octavia sent une main sur son bras et elle croise le regard de son oncle qui la remercie discrètement pour son intervention.

-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai aperçu mon fiancé et il me doit une danse, lance Octavia. J'ai été ravie de rencontrer les deux filles de la femme qui rend heureux Marcus, dit la jeune femme en les laissant tous les quatre.

Clarke et Raven se regardent surprises par la familiarité du sergent Blake envers le général. Mais elles sont surtout surprise que la militaire sache qu'elles sont les filles d'Abby.

-Je suis leur oncle, explique Marcus en voyant l'air troublé des deux jeunes femmes.

-Enfin, il nous a presque élevé avec notre mère, renchérit Bellamy. C'est pour cela qu'avec ma sœur nous savons que vous êtes les filles de sa compagne.

-Ah, euh, d'accord, balbutie Clarke. Tu le savais ? Demande-t-elle à Raven.

-Je suis tout aussi surprise que toi, mais d'un autre côté, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à la vie privée de mes collègues.

-Et vous avez bien raison, lui dit Marcus, cela évite bien des ennuies. Jeunes gens, je me dois d'accomplir mon devoir et de saluer tous mes soldats mais il est probable qu'on revoit durant la soirée.

Le général Kane laisse les trois jeunes gens entre eux, allant vers un groupe afin de discuter avec tous les soldats et leur accompagnateur en ce réveillon du nouvel An.

-Clarke, voudriez vous danser ? Demande le Capitaine Blake alors que l'orchestre joue Unchained Melody du film Ghost.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à Raven, ne voulant pas la laisser seule puisque c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle est venue à ce gala, mais la brune lui fait un clin d'œil pour lui tranquilliser l'esprit comprenant l'hésitation de sa sœur.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je dois aller saluer l'ingénieur en chef.

-Comme tu veux, lui répond l'interne en suivant le pilote sur la piste de danse.

La chanson est propice à la fois pour un slow ou pour une valse et malgré son niveau loin d'être excellent, mais loin d'être médiocre pour autant. Clarke opte pour la deuxième option, se rappelant les cours qu'elle a suivit lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et que son rêve était de savoir danser. Elle pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de l'officier tout en prenant dans sa main gauche son autre main. Le capitaine semble comprendre l'intention de la jeune femme puisqu'il pose sa main droite dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Je suis loin de maîtriser la valse, lui glisse Bellamy avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous laisser guider, lui rétorque Clarke tout en commençant à mener la danse.

Et même si quelques pieds sont écraser pendant la prestation et qu'ils ne gagnerais pas une saison de danse avec les stars, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien, surtout grâce à Clarke et à la capacité de Bellamy de s'adapter. Une fois la chanson terminée, c'est une musique un peu plus _latine_ qui passe, puisque l'orchestre enchaîne avec _Bailando_ d'Enrique Iglesias. La chanson étant La musique des deux sœurs depuis sa sortie il y a quelques années. Raven vient trouver sa sœur pour une danse.

-Promis, je vous rend Clarke après, mais elle et moi comprenons ce besoin de danser d'autant que nous avons pris des cours pour ça !

Et ce n'est même pas une plaisanterie, Raven et Clarke ont pris des cours de danse pour savoir danser à ce qui ressemble de loin à une salsa. Mais de très loin, puisqu'en réalité, elles dansent toutes les deux ensembles, ce qui risque de ne pas plaire à tous les militaires présents puisque l'armée reste assez conservatrice.

Évidemment, c'est loin d'être pratique de danser en uniforme pour l'une et en robe longue de soirée pour l'autre mais le plus important est qu'elles s'amusent et cela, le pilote l'a bien remarqué sur le visage de la blonde. Pas qu'il se moque de sa collègue mais la femme qui l'intéresse est définitivement la blonde. Il sait déjà que cela va plus loin que l'attirance et de son envie de la mettre dans son lit. Car contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourrait penser, le jeune homme est loin d'être un coureur de jupons. Il a été élevé par sa mère et son oncle dans le respect de l'autre et que lorsqu'on s'engage, c'est pour un moment et quand c'est la bonne personne, c'est pour la vie. Ses deux dernières relations ont duré chacune plusieurs années et c'est ce qu'il envisage déjà avec la jeune blonde.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes finissent leur prestation en riant, Bellamy peste intérieurement contre son collègue pilote qui lui tient la patte avec une discussion qui ne l'intéresse qu'à moitié. Heureusement, il finit par s'échapper même si il met un moment avant de repérer la jeune femme à travers la foule. Il commence par s'avancer lorsque son oncle, le général Kane annonce qu'il est temps de rejoindre les tables pour passer à table.

Le repas lui paraît interminable surtout qu'il ne se trouve pas à la même table que Clarke ou de sa sœur et qu'il s'ennuie terriblement.

Mais lorsque le décompte commence plus tard, à moins d'une minute de la nouvelle année et de la nouvelle décennie, il sent une présence à ses côtés et sourit en voyant que c'est Clarke.

-Je suis une si mauvaise danseuse que je ne vous ai plus vu depuis notre danse ? La taquine la jeune femme.

-Au contraire, je vous ai cherché toute la soirée des yeux et vous étiez encore plus belle que pendant notre danse.

-Ce genre de phrase marche réellement, d'habitude ? La questionne l'interne.

-Je pourrais vous dire que oui, mais je n'en sais rien, c'est bien la première fois que je la dis.

-Vous n'êtes dons pas un coureur de jupons comme la plupart des pilotes ?

-Absolument pas, et même si l'uniforme doit avoir un certain charme, avoir des conversations intéressantes avec les groupies devient vite compliqué.

-La coutume est bien de s'embrasser pour la nouvelle année ? Demande soudainement Clarke.

-Il me semble, lui répond Bellamy.

-Dans ce cas, je veux mon baiser, lui lance-t-elle alors que tout le monde dans la salle de réception s'écrit :

-BONNE ANNÉE !

Le pilote prend à peine le temps d'intégrer ce que vient de lui dire Clarke qu'il se penche légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Le baiser est chaste et ne dure que quelques secondes mais tous deux prennent conscience que ce baiser va changer leur vie même si tous deux pensent que c'est très cliché.

Lorsque Clarke et Bellamy commencent à se fréquenter quelques jours plus tard, Raven se promet ne plus emmener personne à ce foutu gala du Nouvel An, elle ne veut pas que ça se transforme en agence matrimoniale puisque après sa mère, c'est sa sœur qui rencontre l'amour et ceux avec des hommes de la même famille. Même en le voulant, elles n'auraient pas pu le faire.

L'année suivante, Raven est en mission lorsque la nouvelle année pointe le bout de son nez et elle passe le repas assise à côté d'un pilote doté d'un cerveau. Shawn n'est peut-être pas aussi bête que tous ses collègues pilotes après tout.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette histoire vraiment très légère et toute en mignonnerie qui j'espère vous aura plu. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020 qui vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez.**

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**29/12/2019**


End file.
